


Setting The Scene

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, New BDSM relationship, No smut here yet, just establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin talk about their newfound interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> {{ michael/gavin - bdsm fic. establishment. }}

 

Gavin let out a shaky breath. He kept rereading Michael’s last text, and each time it made him even more nervous.

_Talk when I get home._

He hadn’t said anymore, so he wasn’t sure what this was about. He fidgeted on the bed, feet planted on the floor and wringing his hands. 

Finally, the door opened, and Gavin all but jumped, head shooting up to look his lover in the eye as he entered. The Jersey boy didn’t walk over yet, shutting the door instead and leaning against it.

They watched each other for a few moments, and Gavin had to hold back a scream. 

"I’ll do it."

When Michael finally said something, it left him baffled. His brain felt like molasses, struggling to comprehend and keep his nerves in check. Do what?

"I’ll be your top."

_Oh._

Gavin’s face broke out in an uneasy grin. A week ago, he’d asked Michael to try out the BDSM scene. He’d always been fascinated, always wanted to try it out, but all of the websites and books said to find a partner you trusted. And he trusted Michael. Of course, he’d asked for time to think about it, and he hadn’t mentioned it since.  _  
_

"But we need some rules." The sincerity on his face made him realize how important that was. He hadn’t even thought about setting grounds and rules and stuff. But what kinds of things?

Michael finally pulled away from the door, coming to sit next to him on the bed. He linked their hands while looking down at his feet. 

"First of all, we need to be safe. Like, you want to sub, and we need a like, code or some shit. The site said like, safewords."

Gavin smiled a bit at him. “You’ve been researching!” He teased, and Michael turned a bright red.

"Duh stupid. I’m not gonna just dive into this shit." Michael held his hand a little tighter. "So, safewords. What do you want to be our ‘don’t go any further’ word?"

Gavin thought a bit. It seemed really important, even though he could probably change it at any time. “Er…Portal.” The first thing that came to mind. Michael chewed the word over, just allowing him to decide what made him comfortable. “What’s gonna be ‘stop the scene’?”

Gavin paused, trying to figure something out. He glanced over at his lover briefly. “Triforce.”

Michael eyed him. 

"That’s my tattoo, you can’t use that!"

"Why not?" Gavin protested, laughing. “‘Oh Michael let me suck your triforce!’"

They laughed at that, together, and the mood in the room uplifted. “Yeah, okay, good point. Triforce it is.” 

"If you can’t talk, open your palm up." He urged Gavin’s hand open with his own, and placed his pointer finger in the middle of his palm. "I’ll do this, and if you’re okay, squeeze my finger." Gavin did. "If not, pull it away." He pulled his hand away, separating it from his finger entirely. "Okay?"

Gavin grinned, a little giddy. “Okay. What next?”

Michael thought a moment. “How far are you willing to go? Like, I don’t want any scat, watersports, vomiting. Nothing like, really gross.”

Gavin sighed, leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder. His arm went around him instinctively as he thought. “I don’t want any bloodletting. And I don’t want to take on a master/slave relationship. I just want us to keep it to the bedroom. And uh, no... extreme stretching.” He blushed a bit at the choice words, but the idea terrified him.

Michael agreed, adding a quick note. “Absolutely no more than three scenes a week. Starting Monday ending Sunday. Never three times in a row either.” Gavin consented once more. Everything seemed so surreal. This was  _actually happening._  He turned his head and kissed the ginger’s shoulder. 

"We’ll figure it all out as we go along, love," he assured him, curling subtly closer. Michael just leaned his head against the mop of brown hair, sighing.

"Be patient with me," is all he said, and Gavin just smiled, leaning up to kiss him proper.


End file.
